Él y ella
by Wisper Diggory
Summary: OneShoot. Después de su ruptura con Cho, Cedric la conoce, ella le hace llegar al paraíso, pero... ¿será todo feliz?


_Basado en la canción de Él y ella, de Arma Blanca con Dlux. _

_Link: http ://www . watch?vp-G5nt3G9lM (sin espacios)_

* * *

**Él y ella**

Él, Cedric Diggory, un chico guapo, simpático y admirable.

Ella, Cho Chang, una chica bonita, difícil y complicada.

Cedric estaba perdidamente enamorado de Cho. Le perdía esa chica. Era todo lo que él buscaba, era sencillamente perfecta.

Con el paso del tiempo consiguió conquistarla, le costó, ella siempre estaba pendiente de los que no se interesaban por ella. Le gustaban los retos. Pero sabía que eran pocos los que se resistían a sus encantos. Cedric le pareció un chico de buen ver y bastante popular. Entraba dentro de lo que ella buscaba, así que aceptó salir con él.

Uno de los mayores problemas de Cho era que no le gustaba atarse, le gustaba ser libre y no depender de nadie. Y le molestaba tener siempre encima a Cedric.

Uno de los principales problemas de Cedric, era que lo único que quería era estar con ella, no quería que se la robara nadie. Nadie.

Pero poco a poco fueron perdiendo el respeto el uno por el otro, a Cedric le costó aceptar que su relación pronto terminaría, que la magia que había entre ellos se esfumaría. Siempre que salían juntos de fiesta él siempre terminaba apartado, viendo como ella se convertía en la reina de la fiesta y bailaba con todos. Él sabía que ella era difícil, que era muy complicado complacerla. Que a ella lo único que le importaba era divertirse, aunque hiciese sentir mal al otro, que nunca respetaba a los que la querían, siempre buscaba a los que la ignoraban y no les resultaba interesante. Y eso le hundía y le hacía sentirse mal e infeliz. No era nada sin ella.

Cuando cortaron Cedric no pudo aguantar su dolor, y se enganchó a la cocaína. Se hicieron fieles amigos. Ella le llevaba a mundos perfectos, donde las preocupaciones que tenía en la tierra no existían, donde no había problemas, donde todos eran felices. Y él era el más feliz de todos. Aunque sabía que con el tiempo la droga le traería problemas no se preocupó. Mientras tuviera sería feliz.

Con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo a sus amigos, a su familia y todo lo que le quedaba, pero él no se dio cuenta, y continuó. Ella le ayudaba a superar su depresión no podía dejarla, no podía dejar la coca. Sentía que aquella sustancia era la única cosa en el mundo que comprendía su dolor, que por eso era lo único que le podía ayudar, lo único en lo que podía confiar. Ni sus amigos, ni nadie podía comprenderle, a ellos no les estaba pasando nada de eso. Le decían que dejase de drogarse, que al final terminaría perjudicándole. Pero eso él ya lo sabía, y de momento no le pasaba nada malo. Y siempre les decía que le dejasen en paz, que no entendían nada. Hasta que al final se alejaron de él y le dejaron solo.

Al cabo de los meses empezó a tener problemas económicos. Pero no le importó, necesitaba más y más coca. Era lo único por lo que vivía, si hacía falta vendería su casa. Todo lo que tuviese por conseguir más. Por que ella le ayudaba y le hacía feliz en aquel paraíso.

Finalmente, cuando se quedó sin nada y solo, se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que había hecho. Que lo había perdido todo, su casa, su dinero, sus amigos, su familia. Todo, por la cocaína. Se sintió frustrado, aquello en lo que tanto había confiado le había abandonado, y se había ido con otros. Se sintió traicionado. Y lo único a lo que le encontró sentido fue a suicidarse. Total, no tenía nada más que perder.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces caminó hacia aquel puente, dio un paso al frente y se tiró al río. El fuerte golpe contra el agua le mató, pero él ya estaba podrido por dentro.

Ninguna droga hizo nada por él, ninguna le previno de su muerte. Por que todas conducen por mismo camino. Tal vez algunos senderos son más peligrosos que otros, pero siempre conducen hacia la muerte.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, no me gusta esta pareja, pero es la que me parecía que iría mejor con el OneShoot. _

_--Wisper!-- _


End file.
